


Brisé

by MagnoliaMuse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ballet, Kidnapping, Prefall, Talon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnoliaMuse/pseuds/MagnoliaMuse
Summary: A study of Amélie's evolution into Widowmaker





	Brisé

Disclaimer: I know nothing about ballet.

* * *

 

 

 

“Project Odile, Day One”

She knew where she was. She was at the Palais Garnier, she’d first been here when she was a girl her father had brought her here see Swan Lake she had been in awe of the foyer glittering as diamonds on her mother’s neck but it had not compared to the auditorium and the ballet itself.

“Amelie Guillard Lacroix 25 wife of Gérard Lacroix, welcome, thank you for joining us.  I am Dr. Ingles we are so glad you are here.”

She’d grown and had earned the chance to dance across that stage but one night she saw another performance there with Gérard; he had insisted she take the night off let her understudy have the role so he could watch the performance with her. They had sat in a box just to the right of the stage… funny she couldn't remember what it was called.  They had sat together watching Odette dance with her lover. Gérard had moved then turning to her and drawing her attention away from the stage and asked her to… asked her… what had he asked her.

“Please, please, where am I please, Gérard”

She was sitting now on that reverent stage she had dreamed about as a child and danced across in adulthood before...no she’d never left and here she still sat. The auditorium was dark now; sinister. The gilding of the room reflected what little light there was letting her see the shadows slinking around room.  There was a click and light flooded down on her. She reacted, throwing her hand across her face to protect her eyes as they adjusted.

“Gérard is not here I’m afraid, but don’t worry you will be seeing him again very soon. Let’s start with 70 volts.”

A metallic tune started from somewhere in the audience but she could not see the instigator. Once her eyes adjusted against the glare and she lowered her hand taking a moment to look around. She still could not see anything but the white light now the rest of the stage was empty, no it was missing. She could see nothing but the the small illuminated spot in front around her… Something glinted in her view.  She recognized the pointe shoes immediately, they were prepped and ready for  her to don them.

“My dear, my dear you are doing so well, I’m so sorry but we must continue. We must make sure all the bad thoughts are gone. You are a going to be so beautiful my dear but you can not leave yet.”

Of course; she had been about to put them on.  She pulled the first one towards her feeling the difference in its weight and seeing, now, what had  caught the light: A large chef's knife was fixed to each shoe the toe resting on the heel of the knife. It did seem strange, but only for a moment and she slipped the shoe on wrapping the satin ribbons tightly around her ankles. She gazed off into the black as she did now not needing to see her movements to know they were correct.  The sharp metal tune stuttered before beginning again. She noticed a rope hung above her and she reached up catching it in her hands.

“Please, it hurts my head feels like it is splitting, I-I… I’m so cold”

She realized now that she was in fact not just on the stage but on a beautiful grand piano. She recognized it as the one from her music room in her family’s home. It was not lacquered so the patterns of the wood shone thru. She loved…

“Good you’re doing so well.  Her resting BPM is down to 30. I think it’s time we start her training before we see if we can get it any lower. How does that sound dear.”

The music started again. She looked down at the piano, why was she sitting on a piano? She looked up at the rope again. She reached up with her other hand and she started to pull herself up the rope relishing in the tension along her back.

“As you can see, even with the modifications to her memory she still retains her muscle memory, so every movement she makes is endowed with her same grace and skill. Although I can’t help but believe that her movements lack a certain inhibition, of course there is still so much more we want to do but given our current timeline...”

It took a moment for her feet to cooperate however and as she moved higher and higher she tried to find her feet under her. The knives demanding pointe. But that was how it always was.

“We’ve be mostly focusing on unarmed combat and as I said before she doesn’t fight she dances.“

She found her balance and let the rope go it swung for a moment. She was left standing there balancing on her toes. It hurt. She started to sway and took a small step to keep from falling the tip of the knife digging into the piano. She tried to move but every step scratched the top of the piano.

“Look even with the rifle, she moves not on memory but on instinct. Since she began she has not missed a target. We must thank Ms. Amari for doing the hard work for us.”

She took a few experimental moves, slashing slowly at the wood, it could not be avoided. Then began rapidly moving her feet the tips of the knife's denting and scratching the  piano lid. She felt tears gathering in her eyes watching it become more and more damaged.

“My dear, you’re going home finally, we are going to miss you so much but do not worry, this is not goodbye.  I’ll see you again.”

Her feet hurt with every movement and she started angrily slashing at the table beneath. She was spinning now and she couldn't hear the tune over the sounds of the knives in the wood.

“My love my love, you're safe now,it is alright. You are safe now.”

She wanted to recoil at the noise but she couldn't stop moving. The knife heels had begun to dig into the space between her toes . Sweat rolled down her back and tears began to roll down her cheeks. The sound was hurting her ears know to but she couldn’t stop… she couldn’t stop… she loved the sound...

 

Inspired by [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nB7CQRni50](this) which I saw and couldn't help but imagine this.


End file.
